Deathstroke vs Darth Maul
Deathstroke vs Darth Maul 'is a One Minute Melee by ''Theultimatelifeform. Description DC Comics vs Star Wars! When put up to a task to kill, they do it without question and in quite a brutal fashion! But which blade-wielding anti-hero assassin will walk out on top of the pecking order? Pre-Battle Gotham City Outskirts Slade Wilson, known by many as Deathstroke the Terminator, the deadliest assassin in the world, was approaching a terrified citizen, who was holding 100 dollars. You said you'd pay ten times the amount of money you got in your hand for this. Slade said, holding up a head before throwing it to the side, then getting out his sword, Now pay up. S-Sorry, Deathstroke. He stammered with a sheepish grin, But...I...don't have the money right now. This caused Slade to stomp on the ground with a growl, As expected.. But before he could do anything, a mysterious force pulled the citizen back until a blaze impaled him. Slade walked back a bit, observing the sight. The blade was rather odd to him, but hardly anything new. What took him off guard was the appearance of the man that killed him. The man took off his hood and stepped into the light, revealing himself to be Maul. Oh, was this yours? He mocked, pointing to the dead body, Well...you're about to join him. Slade jumped back and got out two pistols. I'd like to see you try. He said, smirking under his mask. ONE WILL LIVE, ONE WILL DIE! '''BEGIN! Slade quickly fired bullets at Maul, who outright burned them to a crisp by blocking them with his lightsaber, then force pushing him back. Slade got up as Maul cut his two pistols clean in half. As Darth Maul lifted a trash can and threw it at Slade using the force, Slade jumped over it and slashed Maul repeatedly, then kneed him before elbowing him in the face, then kicking him a few feet away. Slade then used that time to fire bullets into a steam pump, causing steam to shoot all over the alley. 50! As Maul was walking through the steam, he smelled the air to try to track Slade. When Slade came behind Maul, Maul impaled him, then kicked him away. As Slade healed, Maul came over and slashed him repeatedly, then elbowed him in the face, causing him to stagger. Slade shook his head as Maul used the force to pick up several large bricks, but Slade managed to quickly run into Maul and punch him in the stomach, carrying him out of the alleyway from the force of the blow and doing a spinkick, causing Maul to go flying into a car. 40! Time to die! Slade said before getting out a rifle and shooting at Maul repeatedly, who jumped over the car, causing the car to take the bullets. Slade threw a grenade over at Maul, but Maul caught it with the force and threw it back at Slade, causing an explosion that knocked Slade into the wall. Slade got out his sword and ran at Maul, who ran to him as well, causing them to clash blades. As they struggled, they kneed each other at the same time, colliding knees several times. 30! The two dueled with their blades throughout the outskirts, Maul throwing cars with people in it at Slade while dueling, all of which Slade managed to dodge. As Slade jumped up several catwalks to get to the top of a building, Maul followed him, jumping at him and kneeing him in the face before landing on his feet. Slade fell on his knees, shaking his head as Maul prepared to finish him off, but Slade, got out a knife and stabbed Maul in the leg, causing the Zabrak to roar in pain. 20! As Maul pulled out the knife, Slade came over and collided blades with him again. Slade stepped back several steps when Maul was attempting to slash him, then punched him repeatedly before kneeing him, then throwing him across the ground. Slade threw his sword at Maul, who caught it with the force and moved it around. 10! Slade got out his rifle and ran towards Maul, then jumped up and fired a bullet the same time Maul threw Slade's sword at him, impaling Slade as Maul caught the bullet with the force, then fired it back into Slade's chest, hitting him. K.O!!!1 As Slade fell to the ground, he pulled out his sword and got up, only to find Maul come over to him, lightsaber ignited, and cut his head off. Maul then kicked his body off the building before walking off, head in hand. This Melee's winner is... Maul hopped onto the podium, threw Slade's head off of it and ignited his dual bladed lightsaber. MAUL!!!!Category:Comics vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword Duel